


Dancing is a Dangerous Game

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Inauguration, Pining, everyone is feeling sentimental, taylor swift inspired per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: Inaugural balls. Dancing. Snowballs. Mutual pining. What more could you ask for from these two couples?
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dancing is a Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with the idea that j/d and cjtoby gossip about each other, especially because CJ and Toby are the older, more established workplace couple. This was super fun to write especially since I don’t usually have a lot of Donna in my fics. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Music and chatter filled the large, ornate ballroom; expensive dresses and jewelry shimmering under the chandeliers. 

The senior staff milled about, enjoying a rare night outside of the West Wing. It wasn’t often they had the opportunity to celebrate; the easy atmosphere nearly made them giddy. That mixed with the right amount of alcohol and the black tie dress code made the evening feel full of possibility. 

Toby and CJ stood side by side, content in other’s company in the midst of a glowing party. In a room full of donors and celebrities, party heavy weights and dignitaries, all Toby wanted was to be next to her. 

He took in the scene in front of him, spotting Josh and Donna across the room standing in the too-close-for-coworkers way of theirs. 

Toby laughed, shaking his head slightly as Josh’s hand settled on the small of Donna’s back and she leaned in closer. 

Toby nudged CJ with his elbow. 

“Look at those two,” he said, pointing them out. “Could they be more obvious?”

CJ turned, her sleek bob falling in her eyes, “Donna looks ready to jump him. And Josh is being awfully handsy.”

“Josh is being oblivious as usual,” he said, sipping his drink. 

CJ smiled at his surliness. “I can’t believe the four of you really drove to her place to throw snowballs at the window.”

“Josh wanted to make a big romantic gesture or something,” Toby said, as if romanticism was an ailment only Josh could contract. 

They watched as Donna threw her head back, laughing and squeezing Josh’s arm. 

“Well it looks like it worked,” CJ replied, toying with her the chain of her necklace, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

......

They were all ball number 6 or 7, Toby had lost count, when CJ appeared at his side, standing intoxicatingly close. It took nearly all his energy to focus on anything besides the smell of her perfume. 

She eyed the brownish liquor in his glass and not for the first time in her years of knowing Toby, envied his favorite scotch for the frequency with which it met his tongue. 

“Dance with me,” she whispered. She’d meant to sound casual but the words tumbled out more desperate than not. 

Without missing a beat, Toby placed his glass on a nearby table. He gently took her hand in his, leading them to the dance floor. 

Toby circled her waist while her arm draped his shoulder familiarly. 

“You look spectacular,” he murmured, pressing closer. 

A blush the color of her dress crept across CJ’s chest. They swayed back and forth in time to the music, noses brushing against each other. 

Toby’s heart pounded loudly in his ears. He tried to avoid being this close to her in public. All he could think about was the feel of his lips against hers, the softness of her skin under his fingertips. 

“People are looking at us,” she said lowly. 

“Then just look at me,” he breathed against her cheek. 

Josh and Donna were seated at a table near the dance floor, he was leaning back in his chair with an arm wrapped around Donna’s shoulders. 

They didn’t even bother pretending tonight. Between the snowballs and sitting on his lap in the cab, their feelings for each other were obvious. 

It was refreshing to just accept the facts of their relationship. Sometimes Donna thought the attempts to hide their feelings only made it that much more intense. Plus, after an inauguration and military action, the deputy chief of staff and his assistant were barely newsworthy. 

Josh watched as CJ laid her head against Toby’s shoulder, not giving any attention to the world around them. 

“Do you think they’ll ever end up together,” he asked, nodding his head toward CJ and Toby. 

Donna took a long sip of champagne, “What makes you think they aren’t?” 

Josh’s eyes grew wide in the boyish way of his, “You know something?”

Donna shrugged casually, “The junior staff knows everything.” She gave a sly smile, reveling in Josh’s ignorance. 

“They make sense. I don’t know why but...” Josh trailed. 

“What you’re a relationship expert now?” Donna teased. 

“I think I’m doing pretty good tonight, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Donna whispered, her eyes bright. 

Toby was humming along with the music, as he pulled CJ flush against him. If it were possible for her to fall more in love with him in that moment, she would have. 

Her thoughts wandered to Andy and the babies and their jobs and the never ending missed connections between them. 

CJ’s chest ached with acceptance that moments like these may be all she would ever have with him. 

She sighed softly, warm breath against his neck. “Four more years working together. I’m not sure it’s enough, Toby.”

The song ended, leaving only the sounds of the party around them. Toby raised her hand to his lips, reverently kissing her knuckles before letting go. 

Just like that they were separated again, a seemingly endless space between them. 

CJ smoothed his lapels, hands lingering for a second longer then necessary. 

“Thanks for the dance, Tobus.”

She turned, walking off the dance floor, wondering if she’d ever find someone she loved like him again.


End file.
